


Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. vs a fountain

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fountain, Gen, Ming-Na Wen rocks, S.H.I.E.L.D. new base, Some Humor, Water, a reference to Mulan, sound of waves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: The Bus team, (plus Trip), arrives at a new base, which has a fountain...
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May, other couples (implied)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; Marvel owns everything.

The sound of waves was supposed to be relaxing. No one in S.H.I.E.L.D. was so sure about it.

“Got to admit, I’ve been to several S.H.I.E.L.D. bases before, and they were all different,” Skye slash Daisy muttered to no one in particular, but to everyone in general. “This one, however, might be the worst.”

“That’s a wrong adjective to use – I find our current base to be large and fascinating!” Coulson replied gamely. Skye half glared at him. Melinda had a full glare.

“You want to explore it, instead?” Ward carefully asked Trip and the FitzSimmons, who were giving him unfriendly looks, but nothing more.

“I don’t know – what you were saying about the karmic debt earlier?” Fitz asked crossly.

“There’s a functional water fountain,” Trip tried to defuse the situation, and it did work, just not for the reasons that Trip had expected.

“A functional water fountain? Really? That we got to see,” the FitzSimmons exchanged a look and raced-off.

/ / /

The fountain is in the middle of a large hall, and not far from the sleeping quarters of – everybody. This is from where the sounds of waves are coming from, very authentically, and no one in S.H.I.E.L.D. is still sure that that is a good thing.

“Skye? I mean Daisy? Could you switch it off?” Leo asked brightly.

“No,” Melinda answered, before Daisy could. “This doesn’t really have any electronics or software; it’s more of your thing, Fitz.”

“Oh,” Fitz twitched. “Right. Come on then, let’s see what we’ve got!” He bravely walked to the fountain and jumped into it. “Um, hah. There seems to be a pressure plate in here-“

The room shifted: the doors slammed shut and panels opened in the walls, transforming the hall into something more akin to a swimming pool instead. The fountain itself died down some, but several new nozzles popped up from its rim and began to spray the entire chamber with water.

Daisy shrieked, grabbed her bag with her laptop and hid behind Ward, because he was the biggest and the broadest, no doubt.

Melinda thoughtfully eyed this exchange and hid behind Coulson… to make a point. 

Trip – after shooting a look at Grant – walked over to the fountain, getting completely soaked in the process, and pulled Leo out, thrusting him towards Jemma.

Immediately, the room shifted back to its previous self.

“And on this note,” Grant said brightly, “Poots and I will go and search for towels for everyone-“

“My name isn’t Poots-!”

“I don’t know what it is anymore, so I’m sticking with Poots-“

And the duo was gone.

“And the three of us is going to make hot tea or whatever for everyone,” Jemma added brightly, as she grabbed both Fitz and Trip and took them from the fountain room as well. 

Wordlessly, Phil and Melinda just looked at each other. “Well, they are recovering as a team should, and are beginning to function as a team should,” Melinda shrugged. “Now excuse me, I’ll be changing into something dry in my new room and watching ‘Mulan’ because reasons. Want to join me?”

Phil just sighed and shook water from his forehead. “Please and thank you,” he said with genuine gratitude. 

_End_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz makes an important discovery, (sort of).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see the first chapter.

…Once upon a time, there was a Scotsman, named Leo Fitz, and he was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He was also a genius, but after he got dropped into the sea in a damaged escape pod alongside his fellow agent Jemma Simmons, he became a (mentally) damaged genius him-self, and he hated himself for it.

Oh, sure, he hated Grant Ward too, only he did not. Somehow, after the realization that Ward himself was mentally damaged, it got hard to hate Ward – he pitied him itself, and… he pitied himself too. He hated himself for that self-pity, and so, to pick himself up, he decided to go into the lower levels of their new HQ to see what was up with that crazy fountain in their HQ, and-

“Whoa!” Antoine Tripplet spoke from besides him. 

Fitz grimaced. Stupid agent Tripp and his stupid manly manliness! He did not need it on top of anything else, and here and now, ‘anything else’ was… the biggest source of hydro-energy that he had ever seen.

“This is one of the biggest hydrothermal vents that I’ve ever seen, and it is powering the biggest set of hydraulics and what else have you ever!” Fitz exhaled. “We got really lucky with the fountain, back there!”

Tripp said nothing – this was the closest that the other man sounded like his original self, and he had nothing against that, so he just listened. 

…Actually, there was not much to listen about.

“I may be a genius, but I’m so much over my head,” Fitz admitted. “This is a single most biggest piece of engineering that I’ve ever seen. I am honestly not sure that I should meddle with it, not if we odds are that we will destroy the entire base… fully! We must talk to Coulson!”

“Agreed,” Tripp, well, agreed, readily enough.

“…Why?”

“This is the most you said without stuttering. Must be good for you-“

Fitz barely restrained from punching him.

/ / /

…Once the mismatched duo got inside Coulson’s new directorial office, Fitz’s courage ebbed once more – the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. did not appear to be in the best of moods right now.

“Problem?” Tripp voiced Fitz’s concerns again, (Fitz did not need it – he could speak on his own, thank you very much!).

“No, just Ward pointing out to Coulson that as the director, deciding which risks to take is his job, amongst others,” Melinda replied from her position off to Coulson’s side, startling the younger agents who failed to notice her before then. “To make matters worse, Ward’s right.”

“He is?” Fitz blinked.

“Yes,” Melinda admitted, however reluctantly, (thought it was hard to tell). “Being a good agent and a good leader are two different things, something that we all should remember,” she looked askance at Coulson. “Yes, Phil, that’s a dig at you – if you’re beginning to groom Skye into following your footsteps-“

“Melinda-“

As the older agents turned to face each other, Tripp and Fitz carefully withdrew. Sometimes, discretion was the better part of valor, and some tidings could wait.

“Let’s got and talk to Ward and Skye instead,” Tripp said cheerfully. 

Fitz really wanted to punch him, but-

“Let’s go,” he muttered. “I need to share these news with someone!”

End?


End file.
